


Can You Hear The Bell

by IThinkTherforeIExist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, ASL, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, SO, They're like 16, i guess, it's the closest thing to fluff as im going to get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThinkTherforeIExist/pseuds/IThinkTherforeIExist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Music is like a dream. One that I cannot hear.”<br/>― Ludwig van Beethoven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear The Bell

**Author's Note:**

> For A week of Kagehina day 2 prompt: tinkle - noun. a light, clear ringing sound.  
> verb. make or cause to make a light, clear ringing sound.  
> I'm learning ASL so i though why not

Kageyama Tobio hates himself.

Well, not himself per se just his “illness”, his defect. It’s not the only one he has, not by a long shot. His face is constantly in a state of anger, he can’t smile properly, can’t convey his feeling without somehow insulting someone and he is always, always, described as scary. Impertinent, insubordinate, argumentative. He’s so many in’s and ar’s and never a c (caring) or an ex (excitable) or even a godamn p (polite). 

It’s tiresome. Annoying. Though, if he had to choose, he’d rather be hated than pitied. The only thing Kageyama hates more than himself is pity, because there’s nothing to be pitied about. He’s not broken or dying or lonely.

He is.

He is very lonely.

But he’s not going to do anything about it, no one would understand. No one would understand him. And he guesses that’s the worst part of it all. He’ll never truly fit in, never truly be understood. He tried and he worked so hard but it always ended up the same way, they always left.

His parents keep saying that it will get better, that he just needs “a little more time.” A little more time for what, he always thinks. For a person to just come in and learn a _completely_ different language for a _complete_ stranger they just barely met. Like hell someone is going to do that. Hell will freeze over before someone does that.

So he’s stopped trying. He’s sick of having to ask to be included, sick of missing important parts of the conversation, sick of being in a constant state of confused and scared and frustrated. It’s better to be alone. He’s happy being alone, at least that’s what he tells himself. He’s happy, he’s okay, he has to be okay, it’s the only option he has left.

 

♕♕♕

 

Hinata Shouyou bursts into his life on a Monday.

It’s strange. He wakes up that morning with an unfamiliar feeling in his gut, as if he knew something, someone, was going to happen. He felt it in the pit of his stomach, in the irregular beat of his heart and sweaty palms. At first, his mom had asked if he had a fever and almost made him stay, but school was already hard enough and he didn’t want to know how hard it would be if he wasn’t there. So he left, a little earlier than usual, which was the second strange thing about that day. 

Kageyama never liked getting to school earlier than necessary. It raised the chances of him bumping into someone, of him having to make conversation and awkwardly scowling until they’d go away. Plus he didn’t like passing through the gym while morning practice was still on. It made him hate himself even more, but he couldn’t avoid it. Just like he couldn’t avoid the orange ball of fluff running towards him at an impossible speed.

The breath was knocked out of him as he fell to the ground, a hundred or so pounds on his chest. A forehead collided with his own and for a second he could hear ringing in his ears and see stars in the sky. It hurt and the weight on his lungs and ribs really wasn’t helping. They laid there for a minute, Kageyama trying to process what the hell had just happened and Hinata trying to figure out why the boy underneath him smells so much like rain and….popcorn. He feels some kind of noise escape his lips and in a blink of an eye the orange haired boy is off him, trying to pull him up by his arm. 

He fails, terribly. Kageyama is much bigger than then the boy, in both stature and body mass, so all he ends up doing is tangling himself between his own two feet and taking another dive towards the ground. This time Kageyama is one pulling the boy up, who apparently enjoys getting hurt because he’s laughing.

He’s bent over, orange hair flopping all over the place, shoulders shaking and cheeks tinged with pink. Kageyama can’t hear him, but he’s sure the laughter sounds like the tinkle of a bell. Light and clear and so very warm. He takes a step back and another and another and before he knows it he’s running towards the school doors, past the gym, past the boy. He doesn’t look back. 

He wishes he could look back.

He’s the first one in his class and he’s so thankful he feels a sigh escape him as he sinks down into his chair, a hand pulling at his bangs. He’s never felt this pathetic, he actually ran away from someone just to a avoid talking to them. How much more pitiful could he get? And now his heart’s beating too fast and his hands are even sweatier than before and he doesn’t know why he keeps seeing orange in his head. He bangs his forehead against the table, the few students who have started to trickle in give him weird a look.

Kageyama decides that he really should have stayed home and he really needs a nap. So he closes his eyes, just for a moment, a second. He wakes up to a tap on his shoulder. Before he knows what he’s doing he jerks back, tipping the chair over and landing painfully on the classroom floor. His face turns red but he’s too busy staring at the boy with the outstretched hand to even be embarrassed. 

With a scowl he waves the hand away and slowly gets back into his chair, for once glad he can’t hear his classmates laughs or the panicking teacher trying to ask him if he’s okay. Of course he’s not okay, his butt hurts and his arm hurts and there’s a stupid ball of pure sunshine staring at him, blinding him. He can’t sit still for the rest of the class.

He’s confused. Why the hell is the boy here? Where the hell did he come from? Why does he keeping staring at him with that stupid smiley face of his. Dumbass. The boy is a stupid, idiot, dumbass and Kageyama wishes he could just slam his hand onto that head and pull.

He’s relieved when the class breaks up for lunch, his classmates instantly surrounding the bright-haired boy. He pauses for a second and watches them interact, trying to see why he woke up to the touch of a stranger, but there's too many people to look at and they’re all speaking too fast, so he turns around and starts towards his usual lunch spot. A tug on his arm stops him. And there he is again, eyes bright and beaming a smile that could probably cure cancer.

Kageyama hates people like him, it shouldn’t be that easy to smile and laugh and just …live. He tries to give the scariest look he can muster and turns towards the boy, who doesn’t seem very bothered at all. The people behind him fidget and look uncomfortable as he moves his hands around and starts to talk. Kageyama can’t keep up and all he gets from the conversation are the words “sorry” and “new” and “transfer”. He’s smart enough to piece together what the boy is trying to say though.

He shrugs, gives a small nod and quickly make his way out the door. No one stops him this time. Kageyama tries to convince himself that the nausea in his stomach is just because he’s hungry and not at all because he wishes he could talk to the boy and make him his friend and maybe hear that warm laughter at least once. He eats his lunch in the corner of the courtyard, alone, like he’s always done ever since he decided to go to a normal school, but for some reason his rice tastes bitter. Something wet slides down his cheek.

When he gets back to the classroom he can tell they told the boy something. His face looks kind of constipated and his leg keeps shaking and he’s sitting a bit farther than when he first was, leaning a bit too far to the left. The boy doesn’t talk to him again for two days. He doesn’t know why but it makes his insides twists and his chest ache. It’s stupid, he shouldn’t feel this way, he doesn’t even know the guy and yet it hurts because maybe, just for a second Kageyama had hoped.

 

♕♕♕

 

It’s awkward on Thursday. He keeps feeling a certain gaze on him, keeps feeling like maybe someone is following him, sneaking behind his back. It’s more annoying than scary though. His stalker finally comes out at lunch time. They’re standing by the vending machine, orange hair quivering and face twisted up into a grimace, and even though Kageyama knew the boy had been watching him, he’s still surprised to see him standing there. 

He slows his pace as he nears him, each step feeling heavier than the last. The boy looks up, fists clenched tightly at his side and legs spread out as if he was trying to block Kageyama’s path. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and screams out a single word.

“Sorry!”

Kageyama’s eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat and he feels a sort of whoosh go through his whole body. Its not the word that makes him feel like this though, it’s what the boy did while saying it, the sign he made with his fist. The boy peeks at him through one eye and decides to close the distance between them. He holds up his hand again and slowly, clumsily, start trying to spell out something with his fingers. It takes him a minute, but eventually Kageyama is able to sound it out.

“Hinata.”

The boy taps his index and middle fingers against the ones on his left, points to himself and spells out the word again. Afterwards he circles his fist around his heart for a second time.

“My name is Hinata. I’m sorry.”

 

♕♕♕

 

Two months later and Hinata has managed to wiggle his way into Kageyama’s every nook and cranny. He spends his lunch with him, walks him home from school, passes notes to him in class when he notices Kageyama struggling to keep up. He pushes his way through his bedroom door every Saturday and doesn’t leave until they have to go back to school on Monday. His parents find themselves having to buy extra food for a second son.

It’s annoying sometimes. Hinata talks talks too fast, messes up his signs, steals his food and sips his milk when he’s not looking and he’s everywhere, constantly touching him, nudging his side, holding his hand. Kageyama wouldn’t have it any other way though. He likes the warm feeling in his stomach when he looks at those bright eyes or when he sees that stupid butterfly inducing laugh. But he’s always wondering when Hinata will get sick of him. When he’ll leave and take the brightness with him.

Sometimes it drives Kageyama to tears. He doesn’t want him to leave. 

“Dumbass.” Hinata always tells him when he’s in one of his moods. “I didn’t learn signingjust to leave. I’ll always be here.”

He believes him.

Kageyama starts to avoid him on a Friday. He keeps his head down, shrugs off the constant tapping on his shoulder and paper balls thrown at him, he even leaves a little earlier just so he won’t have to run into the red head. When he gets home he throws his half-open bag to the ground, a pamphlet slipping out. When his mom comes home and sees it, she smiles at him asks.

“Is this what you want?”

Kageyama nods without hesitation.

 

♕♕♕

 

He keeps ignoring Hinata for two weeks. It’s hard and it makes him feel like a complete asshole, but he has a good reason. He just hopes the boy doesn’t get so fed up he leaves. He doesn’t, he gets mad. Hinata’s tactics for making him notice have become violent and loud. 

He jumps out from random corners, hauls himself onto Kageyama’s back, throws food at his hair. He has to resist the urge to pound Hinata’s face into the ground. It seems the boy’s patience finally runs out on Saturday. Kageyama’s eating out on the roof, keeping a firm eye on the door. His hands are shaking.

He doesn’t see the volleyball until it’s too late. It bounces painfully off his face, throws him onto his back. He really should have seen this coming. Hinata stomps over to him, a rare scowl on his face and despite the fact that he can barley reach his shoulder he looks absolutely frightening. Kageyama’s heart get stuck in his throat.

Hinata’s hand move rapidly, one sign after another and another and another. His

face is red and tears stream down his cheeks and he can tell he’s shouting. He slightly glad he can’t hear it, from what he can see it sounds heartbreaking. Hinata takes a run at him and swings his fist out, catching it on Kageyama chin.

Kageyama grabs the small hand, pulling until their foreheads crash together. _Stop,_ he mouths. Hinata’s face screws up and he shakes his head, knocking it against his nose. Kageyama’s head pounds and without thinking he leans his weight onto the smaller boy and they both tumble to the ground.

Something soft lands on his lips.

He’s kissing Hinata. He’s kissing a boy. Neither of them pull away though, instead small arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer to the small body underneath him. Their mouths move clumsily against each other, teeth clanking together, tongues getting accidentally bitten, a little too much spit. It’s perfect.

When they break apart, Hinata’s smiling and his forehead is red and there’s still tear marks on his cheeks and he’s glowing. Kageyama smiles slightly and lifts his hands up signing.

“I have something to show you.”

Hinata frowns and then slowly forms his fingers into a k. Kageyeyama closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and opens his mouth.

“I…Like…You…Hinata.”

 

♕♕♕

 

Kageyama Tobio hates himself.

Well, not himself per se just his defect. It’s not the only one he has, not by a long shot. His face is constantly in a state of anger, he can’t smile properly, can’t convey his feeling without somehow insulting someone and he is always, always, described as scary.

It’s tiresome. Annoying. Though, if he had to choose, he’d rather be hated than pitied. Kageyama absolutely despises pity, but he can’t really do anything about it because he’s not going to therapy and he’s not going to get surgery. He doesn’t need it. He’s not broken or dying or lonely.

He is.

Kageyama Tobio is very alone.

 

♕♕♕

 

Hinata Shouyou has fixed that. He’s always there, constantly getting in his space, grabbing his hand and dragging him to a surprisingly supportive volleyball club. Well, except for that blond bastard Tsukishima, who only scowls and chides at him. Kageyama doesn’t really mind though, he knows the insults don’t have any bite. 

And sometimes it gets annoying and Hinata can be a total dumbass, but it’s worth it. He can tell when he feels fireworks in his gut when Hinata smiles at him, when he feels tingles go up his body when he kisses him, when he feels a comforting warmth as his arms wrap around him or when Hinata’s sleepy head falls onto his shoulder.

And he thinks therapy isn’t so bad when one day he’ll get to talk with his voice and maybe someday hear the laughter of this sunny boy. Like the tinkle of a bell. All bright and clear and very warm

Kageyama is always warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow like my third fic now gaahhh doesn't get any less nerve racking. I wanna try to write something happy and then this happens why hands. I'm going to write Hinata's side of this story so you know if you want to check that out soon too Also I stole the little crowns from this person http://archiveofourown.org/works/3999709/chapters/8982616 I'm sorry!


End file.
